Question: The manager at Vanessa's Furniture Store is trying to figure out how much to charge for a desk that just arrived. If the desk was bought at a wholesale price of $115.00 and Vanessa's Furniture Store marks up all furniture by 65%, at what price should the manager sell the desk?
Answer: In order to find the retail price, we must first find the amount of markup. Remember that a markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that a store adds to get a selling or retail price. With this knowledge, we can figure out the following equation: markup rate $\times$ wholesale price $=$ amount of markup Since the markup rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $65\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{65}{100}$ which is also equal to $65 \div 100$ $65 \div 100 = 0.65$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of markup! $0.65$ $\times$ $$115.00$ $=$ $$74.75$ Since the markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that is added to get the retail price, we can find the retail price with the following equation: amount of markup $+$ wholesale price $=$ retail price $$74.75$ $+$ $$115.00$ $=$ $$189.75$ The retail price of the desk should be $$189.75$.